Link X Navi lemon
by Lucashardy9
Summary: after link is finished with his quest, him and Navi have a wonderful time together


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"A/N:This is the first story that I'm uploading to this site, so please, give me some constructive critisisum(?) and if you haven't read the title, this is going to be a lemon between Navi (the fairy) and Link from the legend of zelda. So if you don't like that kind of thing... just leave now. Also, this is a one shot, so there will NOT be chapters. With that, i will let you read the story. XD/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"(one more major detail, this is after Link has defeated gannon, but Navi hasn't left in this story just cause). By the way this is during the adult time line./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanNavi and Link were walking through the forest, on a little stroll, when saw something./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanhey Navi?" Link began/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanyes, Link?" Navi said, facing to him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span"/spanspanDid you see that... /spanspanthing/spanspan?" Link emphasized/span spanthing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi looked around."nope. I think you'r crazy." then she looked forward again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"The rest of the walk was mostly silent./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanwhen Link and Navi got home, Navi got a bit... curious."hey Link..."she began/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink faced her, giving her his attention./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanwhat do you think you saw?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink thought about her question for a few seconds."I don't know, some wired monster probally." he just kind of shrugged it off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi, on the other hand, was getting really scared./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanLink, can I sleep in you'r hat tonight?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink thought about it for about a second."Ya i guess so." He put his hat on the ground for her, but before he could set it down all the way, Navi stoped him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanNo i mean, while its still on your head..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink was a little shocked by what Navi just said."umm... I don't know Navi, that's a little... close."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanBut it gets kind of cold at night, and you'r hair is nice and warm and is comfortable and..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink cut her off."ya ya ok, you can sleep in my head."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanYAY!"Navi sqwelled like a little girl."Thanks Link!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanlater that night, Navi was getting comfey in Links hat./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanAhhhhh, I could get used to this." Navi said with a smile plastered on her face."It's sooo comfy and warm and it's not greasy/span spanat all."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanYa i guess i could get used to it, maybe."Link teased her/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi snikered."Oh is that so?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanWell sorry Navi, i thought that you be cold not so warm."Link said, almost wanting to cuddle up with her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanWell,"Navi started "i didn't know that you could be that harsh"Navi said laughing/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink scoffed/span "spanI am not harsh, I'm awesome." they laughed together./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanLink..."Navi started out kind of slow./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanYes Navi?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanI've been talking to the Great Deku Tree recently and he told me about something and i want to know if u want to try it out with me..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanHmm," Link thought about it for a while and finaly replyed with "well im not falling asleep any time soon."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanNavi's face lit up(litaraly) and then got out of Link's hat and then told him to stay laying down. Link obayed and stayed laying down./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanNavi took his tunic pants down, but only a little before L/span spanattempted to pull them back up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL NAVI?!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanYou said you wanted to play with me" Navi then procceded to cry./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink tryed to comfort her."-sigh- ok we can play you'r game, i promese."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanNavi imedietly when back to doing what she was doing before he yelled at her taking his pants off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanWhat are you trying to do anyway." Link asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanYou'll see" is all Navi said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanWhen Navi finished with Link's pants, she sprinkeled i little bit of magic powder on her self and before Link knew it, she was hotter than princess zelda./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Link rubbed his eye's trying to proesse what just happened. "umm hiii?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanNavi looked at him suductivly and Link almost wanted to ask, but was to shocked. Right infront of him, was a young woman a little smaller than Link. About 19-20./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanWhere's Navi?" Link ask, a little scared./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi laughed a bit and then said "aha silly, I AM Navi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanWHAT? You don't look like Navi. Navi's a fairy." Link looked at her a bit scepticly at first. "aha I'm just kidding Navi, i know it's you." Link laughed a bit./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi looked at him wired and said "really?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Then Link remembered about the game."OH! NAVI! THE GAME!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span"/spanspanOh ya." Navi mentally laughed/span spanthe game /spanspanshe thought/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanShe then proceded to strip down. All Link could do was watch. He was aw-struck. He almost got a nose bleed. "Well..." Navi started "Are you going to help me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanThen, like a bullet, Link jumped up and help Navi you of her cloths./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"After she was undressed, Link's dick was already hard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Navi proceded to push Link on the bed and stradled him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Link was nervus (but that's to be expected) and wanted to push her off but he promesed, so he didn't./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"After a what felt like an hour to Navi and Link, Navi gently started lowering herself onto Link. "wait, wait, wait. What the hell are you doing?" Navi didn't stop, she keep going slowly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"In about 15 seconds Link felt something hit the tip of his penis. "Navi, what is that? Did the Great Deku Tree tell you anything about it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;""spanNot that I remeber."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span"/spanspani wander what it is/spanspan" /spanspanpondered Link./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"Link thrusted right by it and Navi squeeled from pain. "what's wrong?" Link asked her/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"she looked like she was about to cry. "that hurt. I didn't know thamrph..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink kissed her on the lips. At first, it was just a friendly kiss, but then it grew into something more. His toung touched her lips, begging for entrance. When she let him enter there toungs intertwind and they started pashinatly kissed her. When they finally let go for air they looked in to each other's eye's./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"That's when Navi looked down and started bouncing again. "mmm," she moaned. "this feels good now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanLink started thrusting with her bouncing. It was like a rithem. Link grunted and Navi moaned into the night. And since it was both of there first times they both came pretty quickly/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;"spanAfter they where done, Navi whent back into her fairy form again. "that game is really fun, don't you think Link?" she faced twords him and he just smiled and nodded yes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"After a while Link and Navi fell asleep. Navi was back in Link's hat and Link had a giant leaf as a blanket./p 


End file.
